This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
In a type of roll baling machine having a floor roller and a bale forming apron which consists of endless chains and transverse tubes, there is a tendency for the apron chains and tubes to become damaged during bale formation because of the heavy bending and twisting loads exerted on the apron tubes in the area where the apron is very close to the floor roller. Such damage may be in the form of permanently bent apron tubes and broken apron chains. One attempt to overcome this problem has been to merely strengthen the apron tubes. This has proven unsuccessful, however, since the tubes still become permanently deforned.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problem by providing a rotatable sprocket-shaped member for supporting the apron tubes intermediate the chains in the area where the apron is closest to the floor roller. The sprocket-shaped member has notches for receiving and supporting the tubes. In its preferred embodiment, the sprocket-shaped member is formed of a rubber material.